1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a unique transit system which has application to all forms of automotive private tranportation. Because of cost, pollution, environmental damage, depletion of non-renewable resources, increasing safety concerns and so on, private transportation by means of the internal combustion engine (ICE) is approaching a crisis if not its demise. This invention features the electric vehicle (EV) which meets most of the criteria as suitable and acceptable private transportation. However, EVs have a serious defect in terms of their speed and range. Even the so-called hybrid vehicles which have supplementary power supplied by an ICE are at best, a short term palliative.
The invention addresses the larger problems of private transportation for the future, particularly intercity and in corridors of urban areas. The invention is intended to drive electrical hybrid or conventional internal combustion engines (ICE) to mount its forward wheels by means of a built-in ramp onto the sled.
Once fully mounted, the car is restrained by a positioning lug below the front bumper and an electrical/signal connection is made at the same time. The hinged ramp is then manually raised (later servo-assisted) and solenoid activated bolts on either side of the vehicle are engaged to lock the ramp, and thus the sled unit, firmly to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are similar mass transportation systems that are known, none that applicant is aware of utilize the underground conduit or the phenomenon of ground effect to achieve aerodynamic lift for the transporting vehicles.